Promise
by I'mtheBrideofBYAKUYA
Summary: It all started with a childish promise. She clung onto his words helplessly as he left her behind. Now in their twenties, who knows what could happen to the relationship that they set upon themselves? ByaRuki.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**A/N: **Hey there. It's my first time writing a fanfic about this couple. And I will start it from their childhood. :D Note that Byakuya's always older than Rukia(reminds me of Jane Eyre). Forgive me for some grammar and spelling mistakes. If there are any, tell me. You can suggest another chapter if you want.

**DISCALIMER: Never did I won Bleach. Its characters, plots and whatever are by Kubo-sama. If I had just owned it, I will let Ichigo and Rukia fall in love or even make it BYARUKI. Peace!**

* * *

"**Y**ou insolent child! How can you do this to my daughter! You rude and disrespectful being! Get out of here and go back to your room!,"

A little girl with raven hair and sad, violet eyes wearing a brown tattered dress rushed up the stairs, running to her bedroom. She had just been bullied by her cousin, and yet, she was still the one to blame. Apparently, her cousin had "accidentally" cut her dress and as she tried to tell her cousin to stop it, her aunt just had to come to the living room and as she did, her cousin started crying out, "Mama, mama! Rukia slapped me on the face! Oh, look, she's even threatening me with a scissor!,"

At the moment, the scissor was now in Rukia's hand. She didn't know when or how it managed to be on her hands. The aunt went on to slap her face and her arms. She also started cutting her dress more before shouting at her and telling her to go to her room. Which was.. the attic.

Her room was slightly dark, with a dusty window in front of the door beside a small bed with only one pillow and a thin blanket. A candle lay on the small table near the window. A box of matches on top of some books were also neatly placed there. She closed the door and sat on her bed crying. She turned to the window which was big enough for her to fit if the glasses were open. She turned away from the window and continued crying.

"Why is it always me? Otou-san... Okaa-san... Where are you?,"

She heard soft knocks on the window and looked at it. There was a boy looking at her. She looked again and began to wipe her tears with her small hands as she tried to smile upon seeing the boy. He was much, much taller than Rukia. He had long, dark hair and a pair of dark gray eyes. He was standing on the ladder outside Rukia's room. Since the attic is upstairs and was on the backside of the house, anyone rarely noticed the ladder placed at the back of the house.

"Byakuya-san!," she happily whispered as she stood up, went to the window and desperately opened the window glass. After she did, the boy went inside her room. He was holding something in his hands. Flowers. She hadn't noticed them yet, until Byakuya finally gave them to her.

"For me?," she asked. There was a long pause before Byakuya said something quietly.

"Keep them, and stop crying," he said the words as he pulled Rukia in a soft hug. Rukia tried to fight back the tears, bu she can't. They continued flowing. "A-are you telling me to keep them, because you'll be going somewhere else with your family?," She sniffed and sniffed as the tears just continued flowing.

Byakuya put his other hand on top of her head and began caressing her hair as if they were the most important thing for him. "Don't cry," was all he said. Another sniff from Rukia was heard. "W-Will you be b-back, then? Where w-will you go?,"

He hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead. "My family and I are going to another country for a business trip. Don't worry, it won't take long,"

She cried even harder, as she choke upon her words. "B-but t-that means... B-b-but I-I'll miss y-you!"

"Don't. I'm sure I'll come back," After saying that, he removed his embrace from Rukia and started to walk to the window. Rukia pulled his shirt and said, "Come back, please,"

He stopped and turned to look at her. "I will. And when we meet again, remove the -san from my name,"

Byakuya was five years older than her. Rukia was by now, ten years old, and her friend was fifteen. They met when Rukia bumped with him on the way to the market. He was taking his time disobeying what his father has told him about straying away from them. Rukia was with a servant from her aunt's "house" as they were told to buy something for lunch. Byakuya was a cold boy, rarely shows emotions and yet, as he stood to help Rukia, he felt something hit him. He does not know how to explain it. And after a long time, he smiled as he saw the girl's hurt expression as she sat on the road, holding her butt while saying "It hurts, it hurts, it hurts... "

But that was two years ago. Now, Byakuya's leaving her.

"Good bye, Rukia,"

He continued on and this time, Rukia had not the courage to stop him as she broke down on the floor in tears. Her eyes were, by the moment, puffy red because of too much crying. "Why is everyone leaving me?," she thought.

Before Byakuya went to climb down the ladder, he was sure to leave a letter on top of Rukia's books. "Don't worry. I'll come back. Promise," he whispered before finally climbing down.

*****

**T**he next day, as Rukia sat near the window reading a book, she looked at the window. Beside their house was Byakuya's house. And in front of his house, she saw a carriage piled up with things from Byakuya's house. She looked down sadly as she remembered yesterday.

Unknowingly, Byakuya was also looking up at her, painfully. He was behind the carriage helping his dad put something on the carriage and he took just a moment to see if she was there. Indeed, she was. He wants to wave at her and smile, but he won't. Under his father's presence, he was not allowed to show even the slightest expression. At such an age, he was already being trained to be the next heir of the Kuchiki family. Therefore, he was bound to his family's laws. He went on to get inside the carriage, following his father's lead. Again, he turned to look at the window one last time.

"I'll come back," he said silently. And that was his promise. The one he will fulfill just for her. The carriage started to move and they were by now, heading their way far from the place.

Rukia saw the carriage leave. She wanted to go there, hug Byakuya one last time but she can't. Like Byakuya, she was also bounded by rules by her aunt. Cruel rules. She cannot take breakfast until she is told to. That was why she was very thin. Even so, she remained pretty after all. Far prettier than her cousin.

She turned to her book again when she noticed something on the floor. Something white. It was a small envelope containing Byakuya's letter. Maybe, it fell on the floor while Rukia got her book.

She reached for it and saw something written at the back.

"To: Rukia"

She opened it and inside was a letter for her.

"**Rukia, **

**I'm sorry I had to go. My family and I needed to. It was for a meet-up with some relatives in another country. I am not sure how long we will be staying there. But no doubt, it would be more than a year. Or more. **

**I promise you I will go back. I will find you no matter what. I like you Rukia. And I will do anything just for you.**

**For now, goodbye.**

**Your friend,  
**

**Byakuya**"

* * *

**A/N:** So, how's that for a one-shot? Or possibly a multi-chapter fanfic. If readers would like it, then, why not make it multi-chapter? :D

Anyways, I hope you like it. Don't forget to post reviews. Just click the button below that says "Review this chapter/story".


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**A/N: **Greetings, my beloved readers xD Here's chaper two, as some reviewers want one. I'll make sure to write as many chapters as I can and end it happily :D Tragic endings are never happy! xD

**DISCLAIMER: Never did I won Bleach. Its characters, plots and whatever are by Kubo-sama. If I had just owned it, I will let Ichigo and Rukia fall in love or even make it BYARUKI. Peace!**

* * *

_"**Rukia, **_

_**I'm sorry I had to go. My family and I needed to. It was for a meet-up with some relatives in another country. I am not sure how long we will be staying there. But no doubt, it would be more than a year. Or more. **_

_**I promise you I will go back. I will find you no matter what. I like you Rukia. And I will do anything just for you.**_

_**For now, goodbye.**_

_**Your friend,  
**_

_**Byakuya**"_

Rukia sighed as she read the letter again. It had been eight years since Byakuya left. The letter was by now, tattered and torn at different places but the writings can still be read properly. She had kept it in between the pages of one of her books and kept it a secret from her aunt and cousin.

She looked at her window and through the glass saw the abandoned house. The house that used to be the Kuchiki's. She sighed again as she looked back at the crumpled letter. She was already eighteen years old, yet, she had not forgotten Byakuya. She always takes a look at their house, hoping that he will come back. He will come back, as he promised to do. But it had been many years since she had seen him and she wondered if he will ever return.

"Liar," she muttered as she stood up from her sitting position on her bed. Taking one last glance at the window, she saw a carriage pulling up in front of the Kuchiki's house.

She hesitated for a moment, wondering if what she was seeing was real. She rubbed her eyes with her thin hands and closed them for a while. She moved closer to the window taking a good look outside. She saw a man with red hair accompanying someone from the carriage. She waited, wanting to know who the man might be. A man with long, black hair came out holding a suitcase. From the looks of it, he is a very rich man. Yet, Rukia wondered, why would a man go to this old house?

As she did, the said man turned around and looked at Rukia's window. Flustered and embarrassed, Rukia hurried back to her bed, careful not to let the man see her peek at the side of the window. As she thought, the man had already left.

_Who is he? .... What is he doing there?_

Thoughts came filling up her mind when -

"Bitch! Go out there and eat your cursed breakfast!," she heard as the repeating sound of heavy knocks on her door came. She knew it was her cousin, Senna. She hurriedly opened the door and in came Senna who's holding a tray of food. A plate with two pieces of bread and a cup of water was what consisted the tray. The breads were even almost burnt. So, it's what Rukia had for breakfast. Everyday. Erhmm.. Not always everyday. There are times when they wouldn't even allow her to eat.

She took the tray from her cousin and turned her back, so she could start eating quietly.

"Oi, take a bath will you! You stink! And I'm lucky I actually get to wear expensive-looking clothes unlike yours. What are those? Seems like you haven't changed for a week!"

There goes the constant blabbering of Senna's mouth. Rukia's used to it. What can she even do?

"I'm gonna go now. Take the stupid tray down and take a bath, stinky!" And she left, closing the door loudly behind her.

After a few minutes, she was done eating. She went to the door, about to open it when she heard a soft knock from her window. Her heart pounded fast, as if knowing that it must be Byakuya. She dropped the tray and turned around to look at the door, almost about to say "Byakuya!," but saw no one, except a rather large-sized, red box placed on top of her table. The window was also open by now. She stared at the scenery before her, almost questioningly, but nonetheless, took the courage to open the box.

The tray was now ignored, as Rukia rummaged through the package. Inside was a neatly-folded, purple dress, a pair of lavender-colored ribbons for her hair and a pair of black sandals.

"From whom could these be from?," she asked herself. She took her time looking at the wonderful things. She pulled the dress out of the box and a letter fell on the floor as she did.

She picked it up and opened it.

**The package is from my master. Please wear it tonight, as he will come visit you and take you somewhere else.**

**I am not opted to give you any clues about who he might be, as to not spoil the surprise.**

**Enjoy, my lady.  
**

The content of the letter made her smile even though her mind is full of questions.

_Who could he be? Who could his master be? ... Could it be... Byakuya? Or someone else? _

* * *

**A/N:** Ja, that's chapter 2. Should be doing homework, but mehh... I wanna write this first! RAther short, but I'll make sure I'll post a longer chapter 3! Anyways, review! :D ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**A/N: HI! **Gomen for the slow update.. Anyways, here's a new chapter. Enjoy! And I am feeling lazy to add disclaimer.. Just remember that Bleach isn't mine ... xD

* * *

**The content of the letter made her smile even though her mind is full of questions.**

**_Who could he be? Who could his master be? ... Could it be... Byakuya? Or someone else? _**

Looking back at the package, Rukia tried to keep her curiosity as her mind flew off to other things.

_Should I wear it?_

_Should I believe it?_

_Should I be happy?_

_Should I be able to wear it tonight?_

_Should I even hope for "him" to come?_

With these thoughts in her head, the door creaked, showing a peaking Senna, smiling smugly. She tried hard to know what Rukia was holding. And, oh! Was that a ribbon over there? MY, she must have gotten a gift! But who gave it to her? Senna pretty much thinks that she's far prettier and better than her useless cousin. Why did she even end up living here, anyway?

Quietly, she made her way to come nearer to Rukia. As Rukia turned around, she found out was there, looking at her suspiciously. Shocked, she tried keeping the bow in any way she can, but it's terribly hopeleess as that bitchy girl had found it out already.

"Ne~e, Ru-ki-a~chan! Mind telling me what those are?" Senna asked her, mockingly.

"I-It's none of your business," Rukia spatted out.

With anger boiling up, Senna tried to keep her cool and began saying, "Oh well, guess I can't get Miss Lack-of-Height into confession. How about I call mom? Nee, don't you think that's good?"

After a moment of silence, Rukia gave the package to Senna. She doesn't want to feel being mistreated. Not only did it hurt her physically, it hurts her mentally, emotionally. Her aunt might come anytime soon and she doesn't like the idea of getting beaten up.

Senna's eyes twinkled as she grabbed the box and the things that came with that, she ran out of the room, down the stairs and back to her bedroom.

Rukia gave out another sigh as she felt so hopeless now. She picked up the tray and went out of the bedroom, to the kitchen. Then, she went to the bathroom to take a bath.

_Ah, it always feels refreshing after I've taken a bath...._

- - - -

Later that night, as usual, she ate her dinner in her bedroom. She wondered about the person who gave her those things. She wondered about how he looks like. And why he's staying in the Kuchiki's mansion.

Maybe it's Byakuya.. Or not?

She looked at the table, where the package was put on top earlier. She stared at it, almost out of habit when she noticed something red. Moving close, she took hold of the sight. It was a strand of hair. Red hair.

That's weird now, isn't it? _Byakuya doesn't have red hair!_

The time passed by slowly, dully.

Rukia had, by that time finished eating and was on her way to the kitchen when she heard the sound of horses running. It's not that loud, but the sound can be heard inside the quiet house.

_I think.. that's a carriage... _

And that's when she remembered the letter saying that whoever's master was that would take her out tonight.

Remembering what she had done with the present, she hurried back to her bedroom, not knowing what to do. _Let Senna face him.. I.. I don't even know who he is... _

She heard the sound of people talking downstairs, and she tried to listen. She leaned at the door, wondering what the people downstairs are talking about.

- - -

"A pleasant evening, madam," a tall man with long black hair wearing a mask and luxurious clothes greeted Senna's mother, Ishiko.

Ishiko told the man to go inside and have a seat, while the man respectfully declined the offer as he asked about a maiden with dark hair living under her roof.

In response, she called Senna and she came out, wearing the dress, shoes and ribbons Rukia got from a mysterious person earlier.

"Ne, 'kaa-san, who's he? He looks so mysterious! Mister, are you gonna take me out?" she asked in a hyper-cutesy voice that sounded too high-pitched for the man's taste.

The man felt slightly irritated, as he knew Senna is **not **the one he's looking for. Again, he asked if there was another girl living there. Ishiko told him, "But why do you need a girl like my niece? She's so small, so pale and looks so elfin!"

"I am sorry to disappoint you there, but I love your daughter,"

Ishiko and Senna stood shocked, and their jaws literally dropped but they snapped out of it immediately as Senna protested.

"How dare you! She never even gets out of her bedroom! How could it be possible that you know her?!,"

"Are you trying to play with us, you bastard?! I never even let her out of this house ever since she reached twelve!"

Even with the protests he got, he calmly looked at them, before turning to the stair that leads to the attic, Rukia's room. The man walked until he reached the stairs and continued on, until he reached the atic's door.

Senna and Ishiko were both flabbergasted as they looked at the man walking in their house as if it was his.

- - -

Rukia gulped as she heard the conversation taking place downstairs. She felt sad when she heard how scornfully her relatives had talked about her.

She sat down on her bed, thinking that whoever it was who came was gone. She reached for her book and began reading it for the hundredth time. It was a very old book, given to her by her father and mother. It was a novel, written by an author named "Charlotte Bron-" something as the pages where the author's name was written were faded.

Suddenly, the door creaked open as a man clad in black, wearing a mask with black hair stepped inside her bedroom and gave her a warm embrace.

* * *

**A/N: So, how was that? **Heh, I kinda like the way this chapter ended. And if you have time to read another fanfic, why don't you try reading my newest fanfic "Ice Cream". Yeah, I should'nt be talking about it here coz it's an IchiRuki fanfic but I don't care. I'm just too happy that it had received more than 5 reviews for the first chapter xD WAHAHAHA So, you get the idea.. I always start writing but never finishes them. I just hope I will get out of that habit. **Also, I added a poll on my profile to see which of my multi-chapter fanfics you would want me to finish first. **

THanks!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**** Heya everyone~ It's been so long since I wrote and posted any fanfic chapter here. But I'm glad I finally did! I am somewhat out of the loop of my stories and have quite forgotten the plots I once planned for each of them. But I promise that this chapter would be the best you can get out of me for now :) And I hope you enjoy this.**

**Oh, before I forget, Byakuya and Rukia here are 5 years apart. And, 8 years passed, so Byakuya is now 25 and Rukia is now 20 :D**

* * *

_**Suddenly, the door creaked open as a man clad in black, wearing a mask with black hair stepped inside her bedroom and gave her a warm embrace.**_

Her heart almost stopped thumping as she felt those familiar arms snake their way around her fragile, petite build. It felt as if time itself stopped and before she knew it, she was being embraced tighter and tighter, but it made her feel good. Wonderful, even. It was a feeling beyond compare, one that she had longed for, one that could only come from the closest person to her.

She stayed still until she heard a deep sigh of relief and the figure slowly put one of his hands on her head, touching it ever so gently. It was quiet, too silent that it was deafening.

"I miss you," a low, deep yet calming voice whispered to her ear. Rukia's ear almost tingled from the soft breeze-like breath that came out from the speaker's voice. She slowly tried to remove herself from his grasp before turning around. The man, with his air of dignity around him looked down on her short stature, waiting for her next move.

She hesitantly reached for the man's mask, carefully removing it and letting it fall on the floor with a soft _clink_. She could see the man's gaze upon her, cold yet subtle. His dark grey orbs instantly made Rukia thought of the times she had with Byakuya. Even his long, dark hair reminds her of Byakuya.

Ah, still, it had been Byakuya that fills her mind every now and then.

She tried to smile, but tears filled her eyes. How long had she waited for him? How long was it, since he promised her that he would come back? And still, after all those years, he was right in front of her again. Something felt different now that she saw him again, yet everything felt quite the same as before. The irony.

"B-Byakuya-san?" she managed to squeak out his name. The name of the person she had waited for so long.

In response, he just nodded his head and Rukia, by now, found herself hugging the man, as if letting him go would mean her life.

"Rukia, do you want to go with me?"

"Where to?"

"Anywhere that's not this place. I, myself tried to be as respectful as I can to your.. Aunt and cousin, but I find their attitudes worse than a person with no proper education."

"I-I.. If that's what you want.. But.. It's up to Aunt Ishiko.."

"I don't want their consent. I want yours. Would you mind staying here forever, then?"

The question itself almost stung Rukia's chest. She never wanted to stay in this place in the first place, but she felt out of place if she's not in her room, the dirty, dusty attic. She wanted to be free from all of these, but she felt obligated to give thanks to her aunt for keeping her alive these past years.

What should she say? That it's better living here? Or to have a new life, with Byakuya by her side?

Of course, the best option is to live with Byakuya. But what about her aunt and cousin? Though her life was miserable, she felt grateful that they let her have a place in their house, as small as it might seem.

_What do I really want? _

_Am I being.. a hypocrite? Of course I want to be with him.. But.. _

"I.. I want to be with you.. but what about my relatives? What would they say?"

Byakuya sighed again, and without a moment lost, he carried Rukia into his arms, with one arm under her legs, and the other on her back. He carefully held her tight, as she was almost feather-like.

**/.../**

He walked swiftly, and at last, he was out of the house. Even Ishiko's and Senna's cries sounded like nothing to him. _They made her life miserable._

He looked at Rukia as she clutched onto his suit. He could almost feel his lips curl into a slight smile, for it was the first time they had been together again. As childish as his promise to her was, it was completely sensible to him.

He effortlessly brought her to his manor, which is just beside Rukia's aunt's house. It might be _just _beside her aunt's house, but then again, the manor was too humongous that it would take a few minutes to locate the gate. It looks old right now, but still, there is the scent of ancestry and pride around it.

"B-Byakuya-san.."

"What is it, Rukia?"

"U-uhm.. I, I-.. I can walk on my own.. P-Please let me down.." He could even see Rukia's pale cheeks glow a soft hue of red.

"Hn."

He just continued walking, looking up ahead him, with Rukia on his arms looking like a lost child.

_**/.../**_

She sighed deeply.

She sighed once again.

With her eyes closed, she tried to decipher how fast things happened. Isn't it quite weird, to be just taken from your _house _and brought to a lavish and grand, though old, mansion?

**Knock knock**

She turned her head to the door as she heard a voice say, "Rukia-sama? Are you all right? Are you done?"

_Ah, I must have been staying here in the bath for a long time.. _

"I-I'm fine, I will go out in a moment. Thank you."

"Hai."

She heard the sound of swift footsteps pale until she heard no more. She stood up, with water falling from her petite body and silently grasp the thick, white towel near her. She wiped her face, then her arms, her body up to her legs and wrapped the soft towel around her body. She then grabbed another towel and used it to wipe her jet black strands.

She opened the door and stepped out of the bathroom, only to find a tall man, with long hair standing near the door with his arms across his chest. She could have thought him to be Byakuya, if not for the prominent markings on his face and neck. _Tattoos. _

The man looked at Rukia, with questioning eyes, and as he moved closer, she saw that his hair was of the color... red.

She let out a soft gasp and her eyes turned bigger as she realized that he has the same hair color as the strand of hair she saw on the package from Byakuya.

"Who-"

"Who are you?" the man cut her off before she could even finish speaking. "Why are you so close to master?"

"I.. I'm R-Rukia.. -"

"What are you here for?"

Rukia felt so small, smaller than she had ever felt before and she just wanted to curl herself up and disappear. This man, he was somewhat frightening, somewhat annoying.

"What is your purpose?"

She looked down on the floor as the man continued to ask him questions.

_What am I here for? For what purpose? _

_Maybe.. Maybe I should just leave._

She clutched on the towel covering her body and with a quick move, she easily avoided the man blocking her way as she continued to run. Run, just run. She kept on it, trying to find a room, somewhere, a bedroom, where she can put on clothes, where she can find Byakuya. Her eyebrows furrowed a little bit as she found it hard to move with nothing but a towel on.

Finally, she saw two doors, with the other half open. She instinctively ran to it, and discovered that it led to a garden.

She felt herself calm after a few seconds as she stared into the beautiful scenery in front of her. There was an enormous variety of different flowers, all with different and bright colors. A pond with koi fishes and little goldfishes was situated beside a large tree with elegant leaves. The place almost felt like a dream.

Rukia felt her head feel light, as is she was losing sense of everything around her. She looked on to one of the flowers around her and tried to keep her body straight, but it felt impossible. She tried to hold onto something, anything, but she just felt herself fall to the ground.

It was too cold, too tiring, and her body became numb as she closed her eyes once again.

**_/.../_**

"Tsk, where did she go? I was just trying to make her talk!"

He gripped his hair with his left hand in annoyance before saying to himself, "I should have told her my name, though!"

But he knew he had to find the girl soon. The girl with those glorious violet eyes, with thick eyelashes, dark hair and an adorable stature. He could feel himself turn red from what he was thinking. He shook his head lightly.

"No, I shouldn't be thinking of these things. Who knows what master will do if I.. What if I kind of.. kind of.. like her?"

He tried to shake the thought out of his head and to concentrate on looking for the girl. He just had to, for he knew the girl might be lost in the huge manor, and it would be his fault for scaring her away. He had to find her and keep her safe, for his master. He had to do everything just to not lose his master's trust.

Because he knew, he was indebted deeply to his master.

* * *

**A/N: Whoa~ so how's that? It's still a short chapter, but I promise to bring more goodness to it in the next chapters~  
Writing every once in a while is good. It felt like a good thing to do to escape from all of the homeworks, researches and school stuff I gotta do.**

**I hope you enjoyed this one, and I'll just let you guess what happens next ;P **

**Please do post reviews/commentaries so I can write better for you guys! **

**Thank you. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hello and sorry for this super late update! It had been two long years since I wrote for this particular fanfic. But here I am with a new chapter I am trying my best to write more than one chapter at once so that I won't feel bad for not posting any sooner (that means I could post them anytime hoho) and so that the plots of my stories would still be in tact in my mind.

Ok that was boring to read so on with chapter 5. ^o^

* * *

_**It was too cold, too tiring, and her body became numb as she closed her eyes once again.**_

_**/.../**_

It was the middle of the night and Byakuya wondered how Rukia had been. Surely, she felt scared and doubtful of this place especially when he unjustly brought her in this manor. It must be breaking her values to just leave the cruel family she grew up with. Cruel, but for a good girl like Rukia, she would still be grateful for them.

Some things just never change. Even Rukia's purity.

And that was what he came back for. All these years he worked hard, he pushed his limits, just to achieve all the stupid responsibilities given to him. And at the ripe age of 25, he had officially been one of the three heads of all the Kuchikis. Of course, the other two would be his father and his grandfather. He had persevered and has now risen to the top.

All the time that he way away, only one girl kept on creeping in his mind. It had been just that girl, over and over again. And now that he had gotten her from the lowly poverty she had been living out of, he made sure that no harm would come upon her again.

He decided to go and check upon Rukia himself. He walked through the seemingly endless corridors.

_Why the hell did I even let her use the guest room when she could have been in my room right now._

Patience. All this time he had been practicing to be tolerant. He would not let a simple thing such as his own desire to be known in such a casual way.

To tell the truth, he had been faithfully keeping his yearning passion for the girl. He had been very excited for this event to occur, to finally see Rukia once again. All those excruciating years he had spent away from her were like a sweet and dreadful torture. If not for the monthly delivery of her pictures to him, he would not be able to keep up with those agonizing years.

_However, I have only received a few of her pictures with her smiling. It really seemed like she was living a sad life.._

He thought of the remarkable photos he had of her. There was one with her petting a black cat, an innocent smile gracing her features; one with her looking out of her window with a demure smile and one with her reading an old book in her room. Clearly, his trustworthy servants had been really good with attending to their job. Not only that, they supposedly kept Rukia from any physical harm through the years.

Byakuya stopped for a moment when he felt the cold night air. _How odd. I thought the doors would be closed by now. _

He stepped and took a turn to the left. The wide doors that lead to his personal garden were completely open, revealing a small figure on the ground.

Byakuya wondered who that could be. He swiftly moved to the figure and on closer inspection, he found the person to be wearing just a towel.

_Rukia!_

His eyes widened at the discovery and he took a moment to gaze at the girl's bare skin. She looked like a goddess in that position. It was too revealing for Byakuya's taste but knowing that it was Rukia, he had no choice but to follow his natural instinct. He kept on eyeing Rukia's body, having lustful illusions in his head.

_Ugh. I have to get her back inside. Who is the damned one that let her go out here?_

Finally, his logic kicked in and he hurriedly carried Rukia back inside. How did she even reach the garden? It was a long way from her room. And aside from that, why would she be running around with just a towel on?

Byakuya felt that her skin was extremely cold, too cold indeed. He slowly inched his head nearer to Rukia's face as if to find out if she is breathing. Her mouth was a bit open and Byakuya felt her warm breath against his cheek. She was breathing really slowly and Byakuya almost wondered if she might be close to dying. Of course, he would kill himself if he ever let that happen.

As he neared the guest room, he found out that the door was also open. He entered the room easily and gently placed Rukia on the bed. The bed was too big for Rukia. About five more of her on this bed would still leave enough space for Byakuya.

Byakuya felt a small smirk form on his face. He thought of the many things he could do to Rukia here. In this instant. How would it feel to touch her bare body? How would it feel to taste those red lips of hers? To embrace her as they indulge themselves in a fiery lovemaking?

Rukia suddenly moved, alarming Byakuya. She curled herself into a ball, and Byakuya knew that she must be feeling extremely cold. With no time spared, he cautiously attempted to put clothes on her. Removing the only thing that was covering her almost made him touch her in a sexual way. Alas, it was against his virtue to do so, not without Rukia's consent.

It was an agonizing challenge to Byakuya. He just wanted to tear her clothes off again. But no, just for now he would suppress his desire. He had to, or else he could scare her away.

He was about at the door, almost on the way to his bedroom when he decided to do this just once. And after that he would not do it anymore without her consent. She would not even notice it so it should be good enough.

It would be like a secret.

He turned around, closed the door and locked it, and started to walk back to his little angel. He sat beside her, looking at her serene face intently. He inched forward, capturing Rukia's lips. He kissed her, again and again until he found it enough to satisfy his urge. And yet, the more he does it, the more his inner feelings grow.

_I have to stop. I need to stop._

Byakuya looked outside the glass window on the other side of the bed. The moon was way up high and the skies had already turned a lighter color. A few more hours and it would be morning soon.

It was tiresome to walk back to his room so he decided to stay here for now. Carefully embracing Rukia, he fell into a delightful slumber.

_**/.../**_

The rays of the sun were enough to wake Rukia up. She half-opened her eyes and glared at the window. She put one her hands on her face as she tried to block the intimidating brightness of the morning. She moved a bit, trying to free herself from something when she realized that arms were bounding her bodies.

Two strong arms from the person she had wanted to be with from the start.

_B-Byakuya…? But how? Why? I can't remember what happened…_

Questions filled her groggy mind and she found it difficult to answer them.

A smile crept on her already reddening face. She felt it too good to be true. She wanted to treasure this moment. Instead of prying away from him, she moved in closer, burying her face on his hard chest. She could feel her heart throb rapidly as the moment passed by. She could already smell the faint scent of Byakuya. He kind of smell like the blooms of roses. Rukia's smile could already turn to a grin anytime soon.

Just this once, she would allow herself to be selfish.

She touched Byakuya's face. She traced his closed eyes, his nose, his beautiful lips. She felt like kissing him at the moment.

She wondered if Byakuya would wake up if she does. Instantly, she gave a short peck on his lips and she felt more blood rush to her head.

_If this is a dream.. please, never wake me up.._

She closed her eyes, taking pleasure in what seemed to be a once in a lifetime event. Her heart kept pounding in a quick pace, she was afraid Byakuya could sense it.

"I.. I love you so much…" She whispered softly. She felt like crying the moment she spoke of those words.

Suddenly, she felt Byakuya move as he removed his embrace from her. This made Rukia confused and somewhat frightened. She looked up to look at Byakuya's face and she found his eyes gazing back at her.

She opened her mouth to say something. What if he felt her kiss on his lips? What if he felt her snaking her way to his chest? What if he heard her say those words? What would he think?

"I-I just.."

"Rukia," he calmly said. "Good morning."

Rukia was even more baffled at what he said. And was that a smile? Was he smiling?

"Good morning…" Her voice fainted slightly at the end of her words.

"Did you have a good sleep?"

"Yes, yes.. A-ah, why are you here Byakuya-san?" Rukia's voice was shaking.

"Is it that bad to sleep with you, Rukia?"

She could only shake her head. She felt it disgraceful to talk to him while she was lying on bed. She decided to change her position and just sit.

As she did so, she felt Byakuya push her back on the bed. She was shocked at him, much more when she saw the loving look on his eyes.

He placed his lips on Rukia's, and she could only answer him back with another kiss. She opened her mouth a bit and Byakuya used this chance to plunge his tongue in her mouth. It was gentle at first, and after some time, it turned out to be a rough battle between them. Byakuya could not keep his desire anymore. And with Rukia's response, he found it nearly impossible to stop.

Rukia cocked her head a bit to the side, allowing Byakuya to kiss her more firmly. His tongue exploring her mouth was enough to bring her to paradise. It was a really good sensation and she could already feel something itch. Her hands were already entangled on Byakuya's long hair, tugging them a bit as she tried to kiss him back with the same ferocity.

Byakuya held Rukia tightly. This time, he moved his lips to the exposed side of Rukia's neck. He kissed and licked it, leaving traces of his mouth's path. He felt like he could eat her up whole, and heck, it did not even cross his mind that she could kiss in such a vicious way.

They were lost in each other's embrace, unable to break free, until a cursed servant knocked on the door loudly.

"Rukia-san, are you up? Allow me to prepare your bath for you."

The two stopped and Rukia's heart pounded heavily against her chest. How could she answer that with Byakuya on top of her? What should she say?

"No need. Leave immediately," came Byakuya's uninterested answer.

"Ah.. Of course Kuchiki-sama!"

Rukia heard Byakuya murmur some curses before he turned back to her. He smiled gently and began to kiss her again. However, she pushed him back tenderly, putting an end to their morning play.

"B-Byakuya.." she looked up at him closely. "Is what we're doing alright?"

"Of course. Why would it not be?" He answered her back, touching her pale cheek.

Tears fell from Rukia's eyes. She was so happy, too happy, she could not even laugh out loud about it. She had waited so long for him, and here he was, gracing her with too much love.

Byakuya, surprised at Rukia's reaction, gently held Rukia in his arms, reassuring her with tender words.

_**/.../**_

"What? Kuchiki-sama was in the guest room? With the girl she brought last night?"

"Are you serious? So that girl clearly means a lot to the master."

"I wish them luck. I'm sure the Kuchiki clan would not take this lightly. I mean, isn't she just a poor girl? The Kuchiki advisors would not allow it.."

"You sure sound like one of those pesky advisors. Can't a good man be allowed to be with his beloved? Besides, I think the sole reason of him returning was to see her, no?"

There was a lot of commotion among the servants. Some would whisper here and there but most of them boldly spoke out what they want to say.

"Oi, can you just all shut up?" a man with red hair just wanted to have some peace and quiet.

"Renji, shouldn't you just leave if you don't want to hear us talk? Scram!" a man in his thirties shouted back at him. Some maids chimed in and told Renji to leave.

"Right, I will. Go back to your jobs you chatters!" He gave out a friendly smirk and walked out.

From what he heard, the girl last night was really important to his master. And they even spent the night together at the same room.

He felt a horrible feeling sink in and he decided to visit one of the gardens to breath some fresh air.

_Well they are quick to do it, aren't they? _

__He scratched the back of his head as he sighed. There were a few benches in the garden and he spotted a wooden one. As he neared it, he saw a figure walking towards him. It was the girl from last night. Renji stopped walking for a bit but continued on, wanting to talk properly with her.

"O-oi. You," he started. The short girl looked up at her and froze, afraid to speak. After a moment of hesitation, she opened her mouth and said a few words. "What is it?"

_What a lovely sound... _Renji felt his heart skipped a beat at the girl's response. He could neither talk nor move. He was thinking of saying something to keep her interested in a simple conversation when Byakuya arrived and called her back in. The girl scurried off and went back inside.

Byakuya, of course, saw Renji.

"What is the matter, Abarai? What is your business in this garden?"

He gulped before saying, "Nothing much, Kuchiki-sama. I, uhh, I'll be on my way then."

"Good. And would you have the time to probably take Rukia for a tour around the manor? I suppose you would as I have to go to Europe to attend some matters regarding the welfare of my father."

"Of course! When would the tour be?"

"Anytime starting tomorrow. I will go pack my things and talk things over with Rukia."

That was Byakuya's last statement as he left briskly, following Rukia inside the maze-like manor.

* * *

A/N: So that's it. I plan to put a lemon here but I'll do that in the future chapters. I hope you enjoyed this. It was the second time that I wrote a kissing scene and it turned out badly (as usual ugh). Sorry.. AND ALSO, forgive me for portraying Rukia as a helpless girl. Her rash attitude would be out in the next chapters so wait for it. I am also feeling impatient with how I wrote of Rukia here. I promise to bring out her _feisty personality_ soon! SOON. :))

Anyway, I have the next chapter done so I could just post it anytime :P

Please R&R! I would appreciate it a lot.

See ya, Nica.


End file.
